


Skymall

by keysmash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysmash/pseuds/keysmash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danneel works an elaborate scheme to hook up Jared and Jensen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skymall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poor_choices](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poor_choices).



> Possibly useful point of reference: Danneel's [tweets](http://twitter.com/Danneelharris) from Sept 21, 2009.

Jensen calls four minutes after she sends him the picture.

"Am I supposed to know what this is?" he asks.

"Hey, babe," Danneel answers. "I actually am still stuck on the runway, how're you?"

He snorts. "You thinking about getting a cat or something?"

"Nah." Danneel stretches in the seat. "I like it for the plant. Plus, we can probably teach Icarus to use it."

"They really should let y'all off the plane, if this is what's gonna happen."

"Hey, don't hate. I'm stimulating the economy here," she says.

"Is this where the joke about stimulation goes?"

"Clearly." She turns the page and grins. "Make it later, okay?"

"Sure thing," he says. They're quiet together for a moment.

"I'm gonna have them ship the plant thing to your place, by the way," she says eventually.

"Which my place?"

"Vancouver your place."

And then Jensen gives her that good belly-laugh she'd been waiting for. "Jared is gonna flip his shit if I put that in the house."

"Come on, that's half the appeal."

"No, that's half the reason I'll wind up with pottery shards in my bed."

"I'm pretty sure it's plastic, actually."

"Plastic melted to my sheets, then."

"I'll skymall you new ones."

"Considerate."

"Least I could do." Danneel flips back to her marked pages, then to the instructions for ordering. "Hey, I've gotta let you go if I'm gonna get this ordered."

"Which, you're right, is a huge priority for me."

"Why else do you think I'm doing it."

He snorts. "Text me when they let you take off."

"Mmm. I'll probably twitter it, you know."

"Yeah, but." Jensen pauses, and she can see him grin dopily as clearly as if he were in front of her. "Send one to me anyway?"

"Course." Danneel smiles, so now they probably have matching stupid expressions, and closes her eyes. "Love you."

"You too, babe," he says.

Neither of them hang up for a moment, then Danneel laughs and does it for them.

When she deals with the skymall stuff, she remembers Jensen's startled laughter and adds another thing to his shipment.

It gets to Vancouver faster than she'd expected. Jensen calls her before the online tracking tool has been changed from_ in transit_ to _delivered_.

"I didn't think you were serious about buying this," he says.

Danneel's already in bed, and she stretches out, taking up more room, so the mattress feels less empty. "I told you I liked the plant."

"No, not that one, the zombie one."

She laughs. "Surprise."

"You know, the show does have its own fx budget. We don't have to bring in our own props or anything."

"Well, now you're set in case that changes."

Jensen laughs, deep, right in her ear. "Seriously, what am I supposed to do with it?"

Danneel thinks about the conversation they had in Dallas, and the one before that in LA, and the one before that via email, and the one before that, and the one before that. She thinks about how strange it is that Jared hasn't already come up in the conversation; she thinks about how strange it is that she thinks that's strange. And she goes for it, again.

"Stick it in Jared's bed," she says. "Make it so it's climbing from between the mattress and the wall or something."

He laughs again, but it's forced, confused. "Okay, and why?"

"Scare him out of there," Danneel says. She swallows hard. "Maybe he'll come bunk up with you."

There's a long pause, then Jensen sighs. "Dan, we've talked about this –"

"Yeah," she interrupts. "We've talked about it, babe. You and me, and me and Genevieve, and her and Jared, and everyone but the two of you."

He sighs again.

"Hey," Danneel says, softer. "If you don't want to, that's cool. We'll get off your back. But if you do want to, and you're just not, for whatever reason – I want you to be happy. That's all."

"I know," Jensen says. He laughs a little. "Maybe. I'll see."

"I can find more shit to buy you, if you want."

"Somehow I don't think that's gonna cut it."

"So cut it yourself, then." Danneel rolls onto her side, wraps her arm around a pillow, and pulls it close to her body. "Just – think about it, okay?"

"Yeah," Jensen says. He sighs, but when he speaks again, she can hear his smile. "Yeah, I will."


End file.
